


离婚之后

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Original Character(s), Wedding Rings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 离婚之后悔不当初去找前夫媾和（误）的故事捏QwQ
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	离婚之后

**Author's Note:**

> 没有逻辑 随便黄黄  
> 伪NTR 不喜请×

和罗渽民离婚之后，朴志晟搬回家里，按照母亲的意思，一边休息一边准备考试。朴母向来对自家儿子没什么过分的要求，无非工作安稳与婚姻幸福，当初与罗渽民结婚也是朴志晟一意孤行，朴母虽然喜欢罗渽民，将他当成朴家的第二个儿子，但现下她劝导朴志晟不要留恋，尽快开始新生活。  
目前，朴志晟按照朴母的意思，和熟人家的女儿夏智恩交往。对方是今年刚毕业的职场新人，对于一切都很新鲜且抱有积极的态度，就连对朴志晟也如此。面对女孩明媚的笑容时，朴志晟常有些无措，为什么她能对自己这样的人心存向往呢？  
朴志晟撑起嘴角勉强笑笑，开口问道：  
”或许…伯母有把我的真实情况告诉你吗，夏小姐？“  
“叫我智恩就好啦。妈妈说了，志晟在准备自己的事情，还处于离异……的恢复期？大概是这样。“  
“嗯……”  
朴志晟低头，下意识转动着手上的戒指，这是他紧张时的习惯。夏智恩的目光也跟随这一动作，落在那枚乍看平凡的指环上：“志晟的戒指很好看呢，是婚戒吗？”  
“啊……抱歉，我忘记摘了。”  
朴志晟本身就是容易害羞的体质，听到这番话，脸颊立刻窘迫成熟透的红色。他将戒指赶忙摘掉，想要收起来，夏智恩却握住了他的手。  
“志晟还没忘记前任吧？“女孩子的眼睛仿佛要穿透他一样，“没关系，就那样戴着也可以。直到你能坦然摘掉它，戴上下一枚新的戒指之前，就把它当成普通的装饰品，也不错吧？”  
“……可以吗？”  
朴志晟小心翼翼地问，在得到女孩点头的答复之后，才深吸一口气，好像做了什么深刻的决定，将那枚内里刻了他和罗渽民名字的指环戴到了尾指上。

结束和夏智恩的见面，朴志晟的心情稍微轻松了一些。他今年二十七岁，却一事无成。结婚前罗渽民许诺会养他，婚后也确实照做了，朴志晟每天在家里无所事事，隔三差五就去罗渽民开的西餐厅里探班。罗渽民自然来者不拒，餐厅的员工也跟着起哄叫他老板娘，听到这个称呼的朴志晟总是羞到拉低帽檐，然后将头埋进罗渽民怀里。  
街上的寒风吹散了朴志晟回忆往事的思绪，他呼出一口白气，提醒自己要清醒些。可是……家的方向是这里吗？朴志晟这才发现，路边的景色如此熟悉，他竟在无意识中走到了罗渽民的西餐厅门前。朴志晟立刻红了脸，本想调头就走，脚步却不听他使唤地停在原地。徘徊之中，他还是鬼使神差地推开了那扇门。  
下午六点多，正是享受周末的人们用餐高峰期，他一眼就看见大厅中间那个最单薄的身影——罗渽民穿着领班服帮客人点单，黑色的西装马甲和白色衬衫显得他英俊又挺拔，听到门铃响起，正抬眼向这边看来。  
朴志晟感受得到，罗渽民本来温柔但不带温度的眼神在看见自己后变得稍微失落起来，但男人仍笑了笑，并叫附近的服务员来代替点单，穿过人群走向他。  
“志晟，好久不见。”  
他摘掉手套，打算跟朴志晟握手。  
朴志晟呆呆地伸出左手，又手忙脚乱地换成右手。这是自办理离婚手续后第一次见到罗渽民，说实话朴志晟并没什么特别的感觉，只是…很久没看到这张以往每天都能见的脸了，意外地有点想念。朴志晟立刻被自己的想法吓到了，他赶紧晃了晃脑袋，将视线从罗渽民的脸上移开，低下头去。他借助过长的刘海小心地往上看，却又发现罗渽民嘴角扬着，好像在偷笑。  
他这才后知后觉：罗渽民看到了他还戴着两人的婚戒！  
朴志晟猛地抬起头来，这时的罗渽民已经憋不住笑了，甚至向前走了一步，主动握住朴志晟的手晃了晃，另一只手也熟稔地搭到他的肩膀上，好像他们是什么时隔多年未见的好友，而不是刚离婚的恋人。  
被罗渽民手掌包裹的一刻，朴志晟触电般想起许多事情。肌肤的温度与知觉记忆往往最令人印象深刻：罗渽民习惯在做爱前拿这只手从他的后颈顺着脊柱往下摸……罗渽民习惯在前戏时用力掰开他的臀瓣好伸另一只手进去润滑……罗渽民有时也会用这只手帮快要高潮的他撸射……  
“志晟。”  
罗渽民的低音将朴志晟拉回现实。  
朴志晟失神地望向罗渽民，回忆与现实的落差一下将他击垮。他忽然想不起为什么要跟罗渽民离婚了，但他的确在心底的某个地方仍爱着罗渽民。他鼻子一酸，下意识就想哭，在大庭广众之下流泪又颇难为情，他只好皱巴着脸往罗渽民怀里靠。罗渽民挑眉，朴志晟的反应令他有些意外，却仍在可解释的范围内。他像以前一样，边拿纸巾帮朴志晟擦眼泪，边搂着人往后台的休息室带。

两人面对面坐在摆放着成箱饮料的休息室里，中间隔着一张长餐桌。  
“志晟，是想起什么了吗？”  
朴志晟点点头，红着眼睛仍不说话。  
“为什么今天来这里呢？”  
罗渽民装作随意地看向他换了位置的婚戒，不自觉咬起下嘴唇来。  
“我也不知道……“朴志晟摇了摇头，“妈妈说要我重新开始，给我介绍了新的女孩子……和她见完面，我也不知道自己为什么会来这里……”朴志晟终于抬起头来与罗渽民对视，哭过的有点肿的眼睛像被蚊子叮了，“事实上，我好像……不想和哥结束。”  
“那为什么把婚戒戴到了尾指上？“  
罗渽民站起身，走到朴志晟面前，由上自下地看向他，双手稍带压迫感地扶着餐桌两侧，将朴志晟圈在自己的阴影之中。  
朴志晟在被罗渽民遮住了光源的氛围里与他对峙，最终还是没能耐地败下阵来，他从座位上起身，闭着眼很快地吻了一下罗渽民，又在坐回去时急切地伸出舌尖舔起嘴唇，似乎在回味方才罗渽民留下的味道。他重新睁开眼，眸中充满了渴望，却不再动作，只是克制且不甘地看向男人，像在等对方主动。

“志晟啊……“罗渽民叹了口气，”你还真是一点都没变呢…“

“就这么想要我吗？”  
罗渽民将朴志晟带进楼上的办公室，连落地窗的百叶窗都只放下一半，两人就急匆匆地在沙发上干起来。朴志晟听话地脱掉自己的裤子，然后拉下罗渽民的裤链，跪在沙发上帮罗渽民口交。初秋的室内有点冷，可朴志晟却丝毫感觉不到寒意，他支撑在黑色皮质沙发上的膝盖甚至变成粉色。罗渽民注意到这一变化后，像称赞宠物一样将干燥的手心抚上朴志晟的后颈，来回揉搓着对方那块能捏起来的一点软肉。他只是稍微用了点劲，想在朴志晟发尾留下自己的印记，朴志晟就发出吃痛的呜呜声，吞着性器的嘴唇也被滴落的泪水浸得更加红润，罗渽民便松开手，转而摸上他尖刻的下颌。  
“志晟，最近是不是瘦了？”  
罗渽民换作手背磨蹭着朴志晟的下颌线，在得到对方点头且含糊不清的吞咽声回应后，又得寸进尺道：  
“是因为我吗？”  
回答他的，只有朴志晟被愈发肿胀的性器撑得吞吐困难而想哭的小眯眼。罗渽民帮他拭去眼角的一点泪花，拍拍他的脸颊示意他吐出来，朴志晟这才有喘口气的机会，他一边大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，余光却不住罗渽民勃起的性器上瞟，好像怕罗渽民等下就要逃跑一样。罗渽民哈哈大笑，一把将朴志晟圈进自己怀里，开心地用脸去蹭朴志晟的脸：“志晟，就这么喜欢我吗？“  
可惜朴志晟始终不回答，他只是摆出一向要哭前的表情，用挂着泪痕的委屈脸色看向罗渽民。罗渽民也就饶过他，拍拍他的屁股让他转过身去，作了几下润滑结果发现朴志晟里面湿到一塌糊涂就直接插入了。  
两人大概有一个月没做，对彼此的身体既熟悉又陌生。顾及隔壁是会议室，朴志晟咬着手指不敢叫太大声，虽然后入很爽但他也很想看此时插着自己的罗渽民的脸。他期期艾艾地转过头去，根本不管脸上泪水和口水流到了一起，原本只是单纯地用来消音的手指，却在看到罗渽民边皱眉边往自己体内送时更兴奋了，转而压住舌苔在自己口腔内搅拌起来，同时还觉得不够，索性又加了一根。  
正忙着开拓甬道的罗渽民还没注意到朴志晟的欲求不满，太久没做导致朴志晟的里面比以前更紧了，尽管分泌了很多粘液，罗渽民却还是怕伤到对方，只敢慢慢插送。他解开衬衫的扣子，同时伸手擦掉额前结出的汗，早上拿发胶抹过的额发也光顺不少，在情迷之中逐渐散乱下来，罗渽民原有的禁欲色彩自此被打破，从神祗变成了正对朴志晟行使征服欲的人类。  
脱掉马甲，又卷起衬衫的袖口后，罗渽民才抬头看见朴志晟正一边色情地舔着手指一边用带有性暗示意味的目光望向自己。他忍俊不禁地将人拉起来换姿势，抱着朴志晟骑坐在自己身上。朴志晟一开始还有些抗拒，伸手推着罗渽民露出的胸膛说这样太深了不行，罗渽民没理他，直接封唇渡气，等一个深吻结束、朴志晟的大脑还没来得及换气时便抱着人坐了下去。朴志晟脑袋还懵着，就直接被罗渽民的下面插了个结结实实，一句未出口的呜咽卡在喉咙，他的大手无助地落在罗渽民腿上勉强当支撑，但事实是罗渽民的大腿还没有他的手掌宽。  
朴志晟欲哭无泪，就这样被罗渽民抱着来来回回插了几个来回，到最后才慢慢体会到快感的滋味，换成重心向前倒的姿势搂住罗渽民的肩膀被掰着臀瓣顶撞。他的呻吟随着对方囊袋拍打的声音起落，很快就随着罗渽民加快的速度带上了哭腔。罗渽民最喜欢听朴志晟被自己操哭的声音，索性恶趣味地停下，一动也不动地杵在那里，没等半秒，果然从趴在自己耳边的朴志晟处传来了异于平时的哭声。朴志晟的鼻音很重，普通哭起来还不算太磨人，但在做爱时会变得格外的性感，何况朴志晟总喜欢拖长尾音，除去小声的哼哼之外还夹杂着很大的换气声，这一切在罗渽民听来都是绝佳的催情剂，是与朴志晟做爱时不可缺少的一部分。他很喜欢，也很享受。  
在朴志晟完全抓狂之前，罗渽民又低声笑着重新开始抽插。好像久病初愈那样，朴志晟抱着他此时唯一的解药不肯撒手，任由罗渽民在体内不断摩擦自己敏感的那一点，叫声也逐渐变得不被自己控制，他张大着嘴，声音里的实虚占比不断变化，沉重的气音增多，也偶有破音。他终于在迎来高潮时重重呼出口气，同时在罗渽民的怀抱里胡乱地抖着身子，像条刚被捕上岸的鱼。  
朴志晟压得紧，罗渽民最终没顾得上将阴茎抽出，如数射在了对方体内。他搂着朴志晟，汗湿的掌心安抚性地不住摩挲在对方发间，他此时心里的想法有两种：一是自己本不该偷东西，二是失而复得真好。  
罗渽民稍微与朴志晟分开一些，看向近在咫尺的青年满布潮红的脸庞与因与自己情投意合而颤抖个不停的眉目，怎么看怎么喜欢，看了半晌都看不够，最后还是在朴志晟合眼之前将人重新搂了满怀，像抱喜欢的玩偶那样，恨不得将朴志晟整个人全须全眼钉在自己胸前。

夏智恩提出第二次见面时，朴志晟正躺在罗渽民的床上发呆。他浑身赤裸，只在腰间盖了一层薄薄的毛毯。他看着弹出的新消息愣了几秒，犹豫再三还是同意了对方的请求。  
朴志晟没来由地觉得郁闷，索性扔掉手机盯着天花板放空。离婚一个多月却躺在两人婚房的主卧，这是朴志晟之前想都不敢想的事。此时的朴志晟躺在床尾，脚冲着床头的位置，而大床上方的墙壁上还挂着他们的结婚照，穿着黑白西装的一对新人看上去如此般配，笑容里流露出的幸福也相差无几。依旧抬头对着屋顶的朴志晟却不敢往下看，就连余光也在躲避着相片，他怕自己会哭。  
究竟是为什么决定离婚的呢？他质问自己，却没有答案。自从那次回到西餐厅找罗渽民做爱以来，两人又断断续续做了几次，保持着藕断丝连的联系。第一次是在办公室，第二第三次是在酒店，之后罗渽民就索性叫朴志晟来家里，但在这张床上做却是头一回。朴志晟忽地打个喷嚏，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他轻车熟路地从床头柜抽屉里摸出体温计，夹在腋下量了一会儿发现是37.5。  
大事不好。  
他条件反射地给罗渽民打了电话。

等朴志晟迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他发现自己躺在罗渽民怀里，对方正靠在床头打电话，似乎在拜托朋友以留宿为理由告知朴母。外面天色已黑，为了不影响病人休息，室内只开了一盏昏黄台灯。在一片黑暗之中，朴志晟听着罗渽民刻意压低的嗓音格外安心。他稍微动了动身子，在罗渽民胸前亲密地蹭蹭，像一只急于向主人示好的小动物。罗渽民见朴志晟醒了，三言两语挂掉电话，伸手去碰朴志晟的额头，指尖的凉意激得朴志晟一缩。罗渽民失笑，随即了然地低下头，用自己的额头替代手指试温。  
额头相抵间，朴志晟感受到罗渽民的长长睫毛扇过脸颊的错觉。他的目光越过罗渽民，看到床边摆着的毛巾、水盆、热水壶以及自己讨厌的药片。在罗渽民开口之前，要转移话题使对方忘了要自己吃药这件事才行，朴志晟这样单纯地想着。然后罗渽民就刚好在他眼前习惯性地咬了咬嘴唇，即使是在昏暗的背景光下，朴志晟也能清楚捕捉到对方单薄唇片上干燥的裂纹，于是他想都没想地贴唇过去，以饱满的唇肉包裹住罗渽民的呼吸。  
此时，朴志晟的脸红红的，眼中倾泻而出的爱意也因低烧而显得格外迷离。他在啃咬对方唇珠时就被反将一军，罗渽民仅是用舌尖，就轻而易举地打开了朴志晟的牙关。事实上，罗渽民才是那个守株待兔的人。他先等着朴志晟傻傻地送上门来，心安理得地享受一顿笨蛋前妻的勾引，再恢复自己在这个吻中的主导权，与对方舌尖绞在一起。  
“志晟……真的要做吗？”  
罗渽民松开朴志晟，顺势帮他擦了擦嘴边沾的口水，用像幼儿园老师哄小朋友一样的黏腻语调说，“你还没有退烧哦。“  
许是生病使得朴志晟格外粘人，他的反应也迟钝很多，只是一个劲往罗渽民怀里靠。他一边乖乖地点着头，一边半阖着眼皮嘟囔说要做要做。  
“以前被渽民哥管太多啦…今天就做志晟想做的吧。“  
朴志晟睁不开的眼里水汪汪的，不知道是泪还是倒映的光。罗渽民怜惜地吻上去，手却熟练地往下伸进被子里摸到朴志晟半勃的性器上不住磨蹭。  
他的声音听上去更低了：“志晟，是因为躺在这张床上才硬的吗？“  
朴志晟哭着脸摇摇头，怕罗渽民笑他便先一秒搂上对方的肩，趴在罗渽民耳边小声地说：“明天要和智恩见面，所以哥不要留下痕迹哦……“  
罗渽民本带笑意的眸中忽地一凛，像湖水池底某把匕首隐约浮现的寒光，但他很快隐去了，换上笑盈盈的声音说：“知道了，我会更小心地对待志晟尼的。”

朴志晟脱掉睡裤，有些酸胀的小腿被罗渽民抓着分得很开，在空调呼出的热气中染上情欲的颜色，紧张地颤抖着。不知为什么，朴志晟从被对方握着的脚腕中感到一丝紧张，罗渽民琥珀色的瞳仁中分明溢出着蜂蜜一样的爱意，他却觉得自己在今夜即将被前夫剥皮拆骨。  
他忽地后悔，在罗渽民准备进入体内的一刻伸手抵住对方腹肌，哭着乞求不要再继续。罗渽民并未言语，只是将还沾着朴志晟肠液的手指又塞回后穴重新搅动，朴志晟又羞又悔，他能感受到是自己的后穴正紧紧地吸着罗渽民的手指。他咬着拳头发出呜呜的声音，顺从地接受罗渽民的惩罚，另一只手也失去理智地向下去撸动身前被冷落的即将吐落精液的阴茎。可罗渽民却皱了眉，弯下腰用性感得要死的低音在朴志晟耳边说：“太贪心的话，就什么都得不到哦。”  
朴志晟几乎将下嘴唇咬破了，他也不知道自己在较什么劲，但无论如何不可能摆脱罗渽民就对了。他努力弯曲起因发烧而有些肿胀感的双腿，缠到罗渽民的腰上夹紧，扬起脖子贴近罗渽民的侧脸，小声叫对方老公。  
“老公…插我…“  
罗渽民毫不犹豫地抽出手指，将阴茎捅了进去。

“志晟尼，真的烧糊涂了吧？“  
罗渽民将朴志晟压在床上，捏着对方大腿根部的嫩肉不断抽插着，内侧肌肤很快就顺着指痕泛起一片红色。朴志晟一天没吃东西，低烧也没退，被罗渽民弄得狠时竟有些想干呕。他闭上眼，捂住嘴防止罗渽民发现自己的异常。他想要罗渽民填满自己，只有这样，他才感觉到原来空虚的部分变得充实起来，等明天见到夏智恩时，也更有底气说明他与罗渽民的情况……  
“呜啊…“  
“即使这种时候也走神了吗？志晟尼？”  
罗渽民的声音听上去生气了，朴志晟睁开肿着的双眼，首先映入眼帘的却是白天时一再回避的结婚照。他恍惚间又回到两人还没离婚的日子，朴志晟扁起嘴，抱着罗渽民表情变得更委屈了些：  
“老公…我错了……”  
“哪里错了？”  
“我也不知道……”  
“真可爱。”  
完全没有逻辑的对话，罗渽民却心情很好。他低头亲亲朴志晟的嘴唇，本来撑着床单的手从身后摸着方才被丢到一旁的被子盖在两人身上。但朴志晟却觉得更热了，双脚在罗渽民腰后乱蹬，企图把刚盖好的被子踢掉。察觉到这一小学生行径后，罗渽民直接躺在朴志晟身边，以侧入的方式顺着对方的臀沟蹭了进去。期间，罗渽民拔出的龟头上滴了些粘液在朴志晟臀瓣上，朴志晟小心眼地伸手去摸，却无法分辨指间沾着的是谁的液体。  
朴志晟借着台灯的光看向照片上罗渽民帅气的脸，他不禁想到两人婚后的快乐及在这张床上经历的种种：新婚那夜，朴志晟禁不住罗渽民的逗弄，再加上又被灌了不少酒，竟扭扭捏捏地搂着罗渽民的脖子说要给他生孩子，他们边笑得东倒西歪边做了很久。第二天起床时，罗渽民还摸着朴志晟的肚子不停回味，羞得朴志晟藏在被子里不出来。  
朴志晟下腹不争气地一紧，泪珠也跟着掉下来几颗。他赶忙抬手去擦，还是被罗渽民看到了。罗渽民不想看到朴志晟因为伤心而落泪，抿着嘴唇又狠命向记忆里的敏感点摩擦几下，朴志晟立刻又张大着嘴淫叫了，好像身体里某处开关只有罗渽民拿着钥匙。他又转头看向罗渽民，男人背着光的脸庞显得凌厉不少，那抹生人勿近的气息在混合了性欲后转变成一种危险的味道，朴志晟扭着脖子本想亲亲他，却因为罗渽民尚未舒缓的神色而踟蹰不前。  
他与暗处的罗渽民四目相对，脑中蓦然清醒了一些。罗渽民已经不再是他的丈夫了，即使对方的阴茎此刻仍在他的后方进进出出，两人贴合的下体也变得更加火热，但总有一天……朴志晟被自己的念头吓到呼吸一窒，胸口也难过得瞬间快要死掉。  
总有一天，罗渽民也会这样抱着别人吧？

朴志晟的泪水忽然止不住地向下流，把罗渽民吓得抽了好几张纸巾帮他擦眼泪，可还是不够朴志晟哭的。罗渽民从朴志晟体内退出来，轻轻拍着他的肩嘱咐慢点哭，同时还担心朴志晟一边哭一边发烧会造成脱水，只好拿着水杯在旁边待命，眉毛比之前皱得更紧。朴志晟撇着嘴巴哭得很丑，他却因为认识到“就算哭了也是无用功”这一点而哭得更厉害了。等到他终于哭累了，抱着罗渽民的手臂一抽一抽地吸着鼻子的时候，朴志晟抬头问罗渽民可不可以不再婚。  
罗渽民哭笑不得，他使劲掐着自己手心才没有笑出来。他说：“可是，先离开我的是志晟尼吧。”  
“……啊。”  
“先找女朋友的也是志晟尼哦。”  
“智恩小姐不是女朋友！只是见过一面而已……”  
“嗯……但总会成为女朋友的不是吗？志晟也很喜欢她没错吧？”  
“……”  
朴志晟拒绝回答，一头倒在罗渽民怀里，滑到对方膝盖上躺好，像个超大热水袋一样冒着热气。

“如果当时没有离婚就好了。”

朴志晟将脑袋翻过去，全部眼泪都扑簌扑簌地掉在对方的腿上，罗渽民没说话，但能清楚地感觉到朴志晟在自己腿上下雨。朴志晟这才感觉到有点丢脸，却止不住对着眼前罗渽民好看的腹肌碎碎念：  
“但是，渽民哥不会这么想吧？刚才明明像对待别人家老婆一样操弄我，如果是以前还在一起的时候，哥是绝对不允许我不吃药还发着烧做爱的，不是吗？”  
罗渽民真的拿朴志晟没办法了，这小子怎么快三十了还能把黑的说成白的，刚刚不做爱就差点死了一样的是谁呀……还说什么关于别人家老婆的屁话，听着真是来气。  
“可我看志晟好像也更喜欢前妻的身份呢？叫床也很卖力，比以前结婚时更有趣呢。”罗渽民不露痕迹地观察着朴志晟逐渐皱巴的脸，继续补刀道：“不如我们就这样偷偷交往吧？”  
“……不可以。”  
朴志晟终于说出了心里话。他抱住罗渽民的腰，将滚烫的脸贴在对方腰间，怎样也不肯抬头。

“不复婚的话，生出的宝宝就是私生子了。”  
“所以，不可以。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写中篇的结果炖肉太难了啦55  
> 我真的萌点单一以及没什么花样  
> 有机会再继续写复婚后的故事吧~
> 
> 但总觉得这样简简单单就和好太便宜我cp了呢qwq（←病入膏肓


End file.
